Many automotive and household products such as automobiles, boats, luggage, and outdoor furniture include rubber, plastic, and vinyl materials. Environmental factors, however, such as heat, ultra-violet light, ozone, and dirt can prematurely age and damage these materials. As a result, protectant products have been developed to clean, preserve, and protect rubber, plastic, and vinyl surfaces against the harmful effects of the environment, and improve the appearance of such surfaces.
Currently available protectant products are generally provided as liquids which are sprayed onto a surface. Such sprayable liquid protectants, however, often exhibit poor coverage characteristics, and are prone to the problem of overspray which can occur, for example, when spraying the liquid protectant on the dashboard of a vehicle and the liquid is sprayed onto the inside surface of the windshield. In addition, such sprayable liquid protectants tend to run or drip if applied too heavily. Protectant compositions are also available in thick gels which do not flow, are difficult to apply, and provide poor coverage.
In addition, currently available protectants may leave a greasy slippery feel, may leave a glossy surface which is too reflective and shiny, and may leave a surface which attracts dust.
Compositions for protecting rubber, plastic, vinyl, and the like are known in the patented prior art. The McFarland U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,362 for example, discloses several ultra-violet light protection formulas in the form of liquids and creams which can be topically applied to various surfaces, such as leather, wood, and vinyl, to protect the surface from the harmful effects of light.
The Wyss et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,083 discloses a process for improving the resistance of plastics, leather, and imitation leather to the influence of light and/or heat, comprising treating these substrates with an aqueous emulsion or dispersion comprising an emulsifier or dispersant and a water-insoluble sterically hindered amine, a water-insoluble UV absorber and/or a water-insoluble antioxidant and, if appropriate, water and other additives.
The Popa et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,536 discloses a method for treating plastic, leather or rubber surfaces with a composition comprising a polyisobutylene (PIB) oligomer and a polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) fluid.
The Klayder et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,323 discloses a silicone gel protectant useful for protecting and enhancing the appearance of vinyl, leather, rubber, and plastic surfaces such as those found in car interiors, car trim and car bumpers.
There remains a need, however, for improved compositions for cleaning, protecting, and enhancing the appearance of rubber, synthetic plastic, and vinyl surfaces. It would therefore be desirable to provide a protectant composition which cleans, protects, and enhances the appearance of rubber, synthetic plastic, and vinyl surfaces which is easy to apply, does not leave the surface feeling slippery or greasy, which provides a restored finish which is not excessively glossy, and which does not attract dust.